


In the Club

by GaySanvers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Jemily - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySanvers/pseuds/GaySanvers
Summary: This fic was inspired by a Tumblr prompt, i did my best to write this but i haven't written in a while so don't hate me if it's all messed up and stuff lol.But anyway, here's some kinky Jemily for y'all. Hope you enjoy!





	In the Club

The music was loud. Almost too loud. Emily and JJ were at the bar doing tequila shots, they'd only been there for half an hour but they were already hammered. 

"Hey Jayje!" Emily yelled, trying to make her voice loud enough for it to reach JJ's ears through the pumping music. 

"What?" JJ yelled back, almost choking on her lime.

Emily leaned in to get closed to JJ's ear, "You wanna dance?" she yelled, not even thinking about the fact that she was now merely inches from the blondes ear and JJ almost jumped out of her chair.

"Oh my god JJ are you okay?" Emily asked with a frightened look on her face.

“Yeah! I'm good, you just startled me!" JJ replied, pushing herself back onto the chair, Emily was giggling. 

“I’m so glad we’re out of town so we could go to these places without having to worry about any of our friends seeing us” Emily said with the stupidest grin on her face.

“Me too.” JJ giggled, taking Emily’s hand.

Emily tugged on JJ’s hand and pulled her into a long, warm, soft kiss. “Hey Jayje, you wanna…?” She smirked and did a sideways nod towards the bathrooms.

JJ didn’t answer, she just jumped off her chair and pulled Emily with her.

 

Once in the bathroom Emily grabbed JJ’s waist and pushed her against the door, locking it behind them, JJ moaning as she roped her arms around Emily’s neck, standing on her tippy toes to try and neutralize their height difference. Emily kissed her deeply, pushing one of her legs between JJ’s thighs, teasing her center, JJ moaning at the touch and Emily responding by putting her tongue deeper into JJ’s mouth and applying a tiny bit more pressure on JJ’s center, JJ tilting Emily’s head back by pulling at her hair and planting sloppy kisses down the brunettes neck, collarbones and chest, unbuttoning the white button down as she worked her way down. Emily moaned at the blondes actions and her eyes rolled backwards as she felt JJ unbutton the very last button and sliding her slender fingers across her stomach, stopping for a moment to rest her palm against the scar on Emily’s stomach, just a couple inches above her bellybutton. Emily flinched slightly at the touch, the scar still tender even after all these years, and JJ let out a small but audible sob.

“Em… are you okay?” she whispered between heavy breaths as Emily put her fingers under JJ’s chin and tilted her head upwards until their eyes met.

“Babe, I’m fine. It’s just a little bit tender from time to time, especially when I’m warm.” Emily said in a calming, yet convincing voice.

JJ smiled and continued to work her hands up towards Emily’s chest, now sliding her hands towards Emily’s back to unhook her bra just to discover, to her disappointment, that it was not a regular clasp bra, JJ sighed at the realization and Emily let out a loud giggle, JJ’s eyes fixed on the brunettes beautiful brown eyes that were now almost black with lust, once again tracing the brunettes abs with her fingers, moving her hands downwards to start working on her belt.

Emily was the one to unite their lips again, her hands trailing up underneath the blondes black dress. JJ moaned as Emily’s hands cupped her breasts over the thin lace bra she was wearing.

Next thing Emily knows she’s no longer wearing either a shirt or a bra, JJ is planting sloppy kisses on the brunettes chest and biting down slightly whilst passing over her nipples.

Emily’s moans only turned JJ on even more and the loud, pumping music outside the bathroom door gave the floor a sort of vibration that JJ could now feel in every inch of her body and she suddenly felt the need to just flip them around so that the brunette would be pressed against the wall and JJ would be in full control a rip the rest of the brunette’s clothes of. And so she did, the air getting pushed out of Emily’s lungs from the impact and suddenly her face went blank, her eyes flaming with desire.

“JJ please” she whispered, her voice shaking slightly.

JJ took Emily’s pleading quite literally and ripped off the last pieces of clothing the brunette was wearing, except for her underwear, and pushed her up against the sink, Emily dampening the impact with her left hand whilst keeping her other arm wrapped around JJ’s neck. Emily hopped onto the counter and leaned back on the wall, JJ leaned into her, moaning, running her left hand through the brunettes hair, tugging on it slightly, now teasing Emily’s center with her other hand. JJ could feel how ready Emily was for her, how -wet- she was for her, and if made her crazy. There was nothing she loved more than to realize how much she could turn Emily on in such a short period of time if she was just determined enough, using all the tricks in the “Emily Prentiss in the raw, what to do and what not to do” guide she’d created in her head over the past year.  

Emily’s center was pulsating and at this point the only words that left her mouth were “JJ. Oh God. Please. Don't stop.” and not long after JJ had pulled the brunette’s panties aside and started flicking her tongue over the brunettes swollen clit, Emily came. Harder than she ever had, longer than she ever had, JJ holding onto her while she rode out the orgasm. After a while, when she had finally stopped trembling, Emily opened her eyes and was met by the biggest grin she had ever seen on JJ’s face.

“Wow, Jayje.” she panted, “that was a new experience.” JJ giggled at the statement and pulled Emily in for a soft kiss.

After just being there for a minute, staring at each other, planting soft kisses on foreheads and noses JJ broke the silence. “It’s my turn now” she giggled, taking off the remainder of her own clothes, pulling Emily off of the sink and taking her place.

Emily’s legs were still shaky from her orgasm so she relied fully on the support of the sink when she bent down to kiss the blonde’s breasts, JJ moaning and curling her fingers over the edge of the sink, holding on for dear life because after what she’d just witnessed she was already on the verge of coming undone under the soft, gentle touch of the brunettes fingers stroking her center, teasing, teasing, teasing and finally pushing her ring and middle finger inside the blonde and stroking her clit whilst pumping her fingers in and out, curling them upwards towards the opening of JJ’s warm center, and as JJ had expected, it didn’t take long until she was trembling in the arms of the brunette, screaming her name.

 

Once they had both caught their breath, gathered all their clothes and cleaned themselves up they went back out to the bar, took a couple of celebratory shots and then they made their way back to their hotel.

Once they got back to their room they ordered some dinner and watched a movie, it was late but neither of them were that tired, they were still buzzing from the intense orgasms they’d both had earlier that night. JJ laid her head in Emily’s lap and demanded the brunette to play with her hair, they watched silly rom-coms and ate popcorn for hours. They both fell asleep like that, cuddled up on the couch, Emily’s hands tangled in JJ’s now messy curls. JJ falling asleep just a couple minutes before Emily did but she didn’t mind. Emily loved watching her girlfriend sleeping, especially after a night like this where you could still see the pinkness of the orgasm stained onto her cheeks, and for the first time, Emily was truly content with her life. She had an amazing job, an amazing team and an amazing girlfriend. What more could she wish for?

Right before Emily drifted off to sleep she heard JJ whisper “I love you, Emily Prentiss” under her breath. Emily smiled at the confession, whispering “I love you too, Jennifer Jareau”, dragging her fingers through the blonde’s hair one last time before falling into a deep deep sleep.


End file.
